1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a docking device for use in connecting an electronic apparatus, such as a portable computer, to a peripheral device. More specifically, the embodiment of the invention relates to a structure to indicate whether the electronic apparatus has been willfully disconnected from the docking device by unauthorized means.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus, such as a portable computer, is designed to have a thin and compact housing, so that the apparatus can be carried easily. In the compact housing, it is difficult to ensure sufficient space which houses, for example, a multi-drive or a plurality of extension cards.
For the above reason, placing prime importance on the portability, the electronic apparatus may be used in combination with a docking device for feature expansion, when necessary. A conventional docking device comprises a mount surface on which an electronic apparatus is mounted, a docking connector to which the electronic apparatus is removably connected, and a plurality of relay connectors to be connected to various peripheral devices. The relay connector is electrically connected to the docking connector. When the electronic apparatus is mounted on the mount surface and connected to the docking connector, the electronic apparatus is electrically connected to the relay connectors via the docking connector.
A docking device disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-10658 comprises a hook and a lever. When the electronic apparatus is mounted on the mount surface, the hook is engaged with the housing of the electronic apparatus and locks the electronic apparatus in its position of the mount surface. The lever functions to pull the electronic apparatus on the mount surface in a direction approaching to the docking connector or push it in a direction away from the docking connector. The electronic apparatus can be connected to or removed from the docking device by operating the lever.
Further, the conventional docking device comprises a lock device which restricts a free operation of the lever. The lock device prevents the electronic apparatus from being pushed in a direction away from the docking connector. As a result, the electronic apparatus is inhibited from being undesirably removed or stolen.
However, if a third person tries to forcibly remove the electronic apparatus locked on the mount surface, the part of the housing of the electronic apparatus which engages with the hook may be deformed or damaged. In that case, the electronic apparatus may be unlocked.
Under those circumstances, the docking device generally shows no signs of the electronic apparatus having been removed by force. Therefore, the user cannot see whether the electronic apparatus is intentionally removed or not.
Moreover, if the electronic apparatus is forcibly removed from the docking device, the top end portion of the hook, a terminal of the docking connector or other portions may be slightly deformed, while nothing appears unusual in the hook or the docking connector.
As a result, for example, when another electronic apparatus is connected to the docking device, the hook may not be properly engaged with the electronic apparatus or the electrical connection between the docking connector and the electronic apparatus may not be maintained. If such a problem arises, time and effort will be required to diagnose the cause of the problem.